Awesome Rap Battles
Awesome Rap Battles, often titled Awesome Rap Battles 2.0, is a rap battle series by Awesomesix. It originally started on February 2nd, 2014, with reboots on August 15th, 2014 and March 16, 2015. The latter two were dubbed "Awesome Rap Battles 2.0", the second latter eventually refered to as just "Awesome Rap Battles". History Awesomesix originally made his first battle, a crap battle titled Awesomesix and Loygansono55 vs Nothing, on January 27, 2014. He eventually decided to make actual battles. The title, Awesome Rap Battles, often refered to as ARB, was based around his username. The first official battle released on February 2nd, 2014, with Eminem vs Chris Brown, written together with Captain Warrior. After publishing, Awesomesix hinted at 9 other battles, one idea being the popular Hulk vs Jekyll, which were eventually scrapped for others. It finished on April 19th, 2014, getting a new season not even a week later with Bill Gates vs Gabe Newell. The second season was released en masse over a period of 10 days, finishing with Nostalgia Critic vs Jontron. After that, a third season started May 1st with Guy Fawkes vs Bane, and ended with Harry Styles vs John Lennon. Each season had 10 battles. On May 19th or so, Awesomesix asked J1Coupe to delete the entire series, saving 12 battles which he liked. On May 26, 2014, he revived the series by publishing said 12, which make up the current season one, as well as Bill Nye vs Carl Sagan. The reboot lasted for 2 months, with two seasons, ending on Elvis Presley vs Eminem. Each season had 12 battles. The series was again revived, getting a third season on August 15th with H.P. Lovecraft vs Dr. Frankenstein. This season lasted until February 22nd, 2015, when the series was paused due to troubles with the finale Avengers vs Founding Fathers, with the finale being Steve from Blue's Clues vs Peewee Herman. The seasons had 12, 14, and 17 battles. The current series was cut down to make the third reitteration, which kicked off the return with 3 remakes- Jack the Ripper vs Dexter Morgan, Isaac Newton vs Steve Jobs, and Carl Gauss vs Archimedes. Each season now has 11 battles. The series' first official Fourth Season began September 20, 2015 with Axis vs Allies. List of battles Season 1 #Eminem vs Chris Brown #George Washington vs Captain America #Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L. Jackson #Beethoven vs Ray Charles #Snoop Dogg vs Louis Armstrong #Monkey D. Luffy vs Blackbeard #Joseph Stalin vs Superman #Guy Fawkes vs Bane #Dr. Dre vs Martin Luther King, Jr. #Tupac Shakur vs Bach #Dr. Phil vs Sigmund Freud #Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter #Batman vs James Bond #King Henry vs Bill Clinton #Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin #Marilyn Manson vs Ozzy Osbourne #Freddie Mercury vs Michael Jackson #Steve Jobs vs Isaac Newton (Original) #Jack the Ripper vs Dexter Morgan (Original) #Kurt Kobain vs Jimi Hendrix (Original) #Carl Gauss vs Archimedes (Original) #Solid Snake vs Irwin Rommel #Eminem vs Elvis Presley Season 2 #H.P. Lovecraft vs Dr. Frankenstein #Hephaestus vs Will Smith (Original) #Gordon Freeman vs Sheldon Cooper #Steve (Minecraft) vs Villager (Animal Crossing) #Stephen King vs Stephen Hawking #Slenderman vs Jack Skellington #William Shakespeare vs Edgar Allan Poe #Al Capone vs the Joker #Mewtwo vs Lucario #Chuck Norris vs Clint Eastwood #Sylvester Stallone vs Arnold Schwarzenegger #Vlad the Impaler vs Elizabeth Bathory #Sherlock Holmes vs Mystery Inc #Vanilla Ice vs Macklemore (Christmas Special) Season 3 #Steve (Blues Clues) vs Peewee Herman #Jack the Ripper vs Dexter Morgan #Carl Gauss vs Archimedes #Isaac Newton vs Steve Jobs #Skrillex vs Lil Jon #Mario vs "Sonic' (Paarthurnax) #Romeo and Juliet vs Lennie and George #Usain Bolt vs Michael Phelps #Hephaestus vs Will Smith #Dr. House vs Hippocrates #Classical Composers vs Modern Rappers #Walt Disney vs Jim Henson Season 4 #Axis Powers vs Allied Nations #Gargantuar vs Tank #Jesus vs Buddha #Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix #Old World Explorers vs New World Leaders #Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa #Monkey D. Luffy vs Blackbeard (Remake) #Donald Trump vs Andrew Carnegie #Napoleon Dynamite vs Adolf Hitler (WonderPikachu12 vs Awesomesix) #Tigerisnormal vs Awesomesix Guests Captain Warrior - Wrote the early battles in the first season with Awesomesix Firebrand/Mystical Trixter - Wrote verses for the original Slenderman vs Jack Skellington Four4 - Wrote verses for the original Al Capone vs the Joker Lakitua2.0 - Wrote verses for Solid Snake TKandMit - Wrote verses for Sherlock Holmes vs Mystery Inc. Alanomaly- Wrote 2 lines and helped with input on Mario vs "Sonic" Bantha117 - Wrote 1 line in Mario vs "Sonic" and helped write Walt Disney vs Jim Henson Tigerisnormal - Wrote verses for Walt Disney vs Jim Henson Wonderpikachu12 - Wrote for Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Gallery ARB logo.png|The unnoficial series logo ARB_season_1_outro.png|The Season 1 Finale photo (Pre-2015) ARB_season_2_outro.png|The Season 2 Finale photo (pre-2015) ARB S3 end.png|the Season 3 Finale photo (pre-2015) UwaCYcJ.png|An alternate version of the Season 3 ending, with the Vanilla Ice vs Macklemore instead of Victoria Woodhull vs Eleanor Roosevelt Trivia *This series has been rebooted the most times out of any, at 3: **The''' first version''' was Eminem vs Chris Brown until John Lennon vs Harry Styles, from February 2, to May 23, 2014. **The second version was when the original battles were deleted, 12 were uploaded again on May 26, 2014, and continued with Harry Potter vs Luke Skywalker on May 29, 2014 until Eminem vs Elvis Presley on July 30, 2014. **The''' third version''' occured after the original cancellation after Eminem vs Elvis Presley, with H.P. Lovecraft vs Dr. Frankenstein on August 13, 2014 until Peewee Herman vs Steve on December 29, 2014. **The fourth and current version started with a remake of Jack the Ripper vs Dexter Morgan on March 16, 2015. *During the second and third version, the series was refered to as "Awesome Rap Battles 2.0". *The maximum battles this series has had during a run was 45 battles at the end of the third version. *A running gag in the third version was each season would have one joke battle using a Greek God: **Season 2: He-Man vs Hermes (Male-Man vs Mailman) **Season 3: Will Smith vs Hephaestus (Black Smith vs Blacksmith) **Season 4 (Scrapped): Hades vs Michael Bay (Unreal torture) *Every reboot after the continuation of the second has had at least one remake of an older battle. *Eminem has been used the most times out of any character, at 6: **Eminem vs Chris Brown, the first battle. **As a third party in John Lennon vs Harry Styles, the original season 3 finale. **Eminem vs Elvis Presley, the second Season 2 finale. **His alter ego, Slim Shady, represented the Ghost of Rap Yet to Come in Macklemore vs Vanilla Ice in the Third season 3. **As a member of the Modern Rappers team in Classical Composers vs Modern Rappers. **As the final opponent of the series in Tigerisnormal vs Awesomesix. *The following rappers have appeared twice total in the current seasons: Vlad the Impaler, Eminem, Beethoven, Bach, Tupac Shakur, Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, Awesomesix, Steve (Blues Clues), Hephaestus, Will Smith, Steve Jobs, Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, Monkey D. Luffy, Blackbeard, Tupac, Mozart, Kanye West, Jack the Ripper, Dexter Morgan, Carl Gauss, Archimedes, Walt Disney, Jim Henson, Paarthurnax, Benito Mussolini, Franklin Delanor Roosevelt, WonderPikachu12, Napoleon Dynamite, and Mystical Trixter. **Counting all total makes of the series, the following have also appeared at least twice: George Washington, the Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Vanilla Ice, Macklemore, Dr. Dre, Freddie Merucry, Snoop Dogg, Michael Jackson, Gordon Freeman, Sheldon Cooper, Slenderman, Jack Skellington, Al Capone, the Joker, Clint Eastwood, Chuck Norris, Roronoa Zoro, Jesus Christ, Alucard Hellsing. *So far, 11 battles have had a thumbnail: Eminem vs Chris Brown, George Washington vs Captain America, Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L. Jackson, Beethoven vs Ray Charles, Snoop Dogg vs Louis Armstrong, Blackbeard vs Monkey D. Luffy, Classical Composers vs Modern Musicians, Walt Disney vs Jim Henson, Gargantuar vs Tank, Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa, and Tigerisnormal vs Awesomesix. *So far, 15 battles have had title cards: Eminem vs Chris Brown, George Washington vs Captain America, Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L. Jackson, Beethoven vs Ray Charles, Joseph Stalin vs Superman, Stephen King vs Stephen Hawking, William Shakespeare vs Edgar Allan Poe, Chuck Norris vs Clint Eastwood, Isaac Newton vs Steve Jobs, Mario vs Sonic, Walt Disney vs Jim Henson, Axis vs Allies, Gargantuar vs Tank, Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa, and Tigerisnormal vs Awesomesix. *Isaac Newton vs Steve Jobs was the only remake in Season 3 to not use a beat. Category:Rap Series Category:Awesomesix